Glasses
by mcnali07
Summary: because Natsuki and glasses make: MASSIVE NOSEBLEED!  Shiznat.


Don't own Mai HiME.

Wrote this cause people with glasses are sexy.

* * *

Shizuru noticed something different as she entered Natsuki's apartment during her weekly visits. The blue-haired girl was at her desk, surrounded by piles of books and papers from school. Of course, that was perfectly natural now that the Carnival was over and Natsuki had to take extra courses to make up for her bad attendance. No, there was something else. Natsuki was busy studying her physics book through her… glasses? 

The door clicked shut and Natsuki looked up over her glasses. "Oh, hey Shizuru."

Shizuru squealed, "Mou, Natsuki is so kawaii with those glasses!"

Natsuki sighed as she blushed. "Don't you start too. Mai said the same thing when she came over earlier for lunch." She frowned when she noticed what Shizuru was carrying. "Shizuru, did you buy groceries for me again? I told you that my diet is perfectly fine."

"Ara, Natsuki, but mayonnaise and ramen are hardly a perfectly fine diet. Besides, is Natsuki saying that she no longer wishes to eat my cooking? Ara, I did not know my cooking was so bad."

"S-s-stop Shizuru!" Natsuki went redder. "I-I didn't mean that! You can stay."

_Mou, blushing Natsuki wearing black glasses is so kawaii!!!_

Then Shizuru tilted her head and held her index finger to her lips as she thought. "Natsuki, since when have you had glasses? Did you get them today?"

Natsuki fiddled with her glasses and answered, "No, I've had them for several years. I just never really needed them until now, with all these classes. Extra reading and working with Miyu and Alyssa over what to do with Searrs has put a strain on my eyes, so I pulled these out of my drawer yesterday." Her stomach growled, and Natsuki blushed harder. "Eh, hehe, Shizuru…"

Shizuru smiled and walked towards Natsuki. "Ara, Natsuki must be very hungry." She leaned forward over the desk, knowing Natsuki would see her cleavage, and whispered into her ear, "Perhaps she would like some now?"

"Sh-Shizuru!"

After Shizuru cooked a delicious (and healthy with minimal mayonnaise) dinner, Natsuki went back to studying while Shizuru prepared tea. The two had started this ritual every Saturday since the day Natsuki confessed her feelings to the older girl. On Saturdays Shizuru would come over to help Natsuki with her homework (not that Natsuki needed it. It turned out she was quite the genius), and on her free Sundays Natsuki would take Shizuru out on a date.

Shizuru set down a cup of green tea for Natsuki. The green-eyed girl looked up briefly and smiled. "Thank you, Shizuru." Then Natsuki went back to working out complex physics problems.

Shizuru sat down on the couch in the living room and watched Natsuki work while sipping her own tea. She found Natsuki wearing glasses to be very intriguing. First, they slipped down Natsuki's nose, and Natsuki unconsciously pushed them back up. Then, that frown the girl wore whenever she came across a difficult problem made her all the more adorable with the glasses. On her last homework problem, Natsuki took them off and began nibbling on the end as she tried to work out the complex question. Then she put them back on.

Shizuru sipped her tea again as she tried to restrain herself.

"Shizuru, can you come here? I'm having a little problem with this part on electromagnetic forces."

So Shizuru got up and stood rather close to her girlfriend as she explained the concept and showed how to solve the evil question.

After Natsuki finished her homework, she closed the book with a deep huff. Then she stretched to work out the kinks, arching her back with one arm reaching far up into the air and the other hand rubbing her eyes, pushing the reading glasses up a little. She turned to look at Shizuru, who was still standing next to her and trying very, very hard to practice self-control.

Natsuki smiled victoriously, thinking how well she'd done on her homework.

"Well, Shizuru, I guess we can call it a night, neh? What do you want to do tomorrow?" Her glasses slid down her nose again as she tilted her head to the side. Natsuki went cross-eyed to look at them, and began to bring her hand up to push them back into place, but…

Shizuru couldn't hold herself any longer. She pounced.

* * *

So, there you have it. I might make an Otome version of this too. Drools. Natsuki Kruger in glasses... with her blue jacket and shirt and tie outfit... yummy. 


End file.
